Pandora's Box
*Michael Darling *Peter Pan † *Regina Mills *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Samuel |usedby = Mr. Gold † *Neal Cassidy † *Peter Pan † |usedon = Mr. Gold † *Peter Pan † |usedfor = Containing a person |firstmention = Ariel |firstappearance = Dark Hollow |latestappearance = Out of the Past}} Pandora's Box is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the third season. Pandora's Box is based on the titular item from Greek mythology. History }} Mr. Gold and Regina regroup with the heroes and tell them about the box's power to trap Pan. Neal, still distrustful of his father, asks him to forfeit the box to him, which Mr. Gold concedes with. Neal retains the box until he, Emma, Regina and Mr. Gold arrive to Skull Rock's, where Henry and Pan currently are. To bypass the entrance barrier, only Mr. Gold, who doesn't have his shadow, can go through, so Regina takes the box and hands it to him, urging him to go get Henry. On the upper level, Pan attempts to rectify his abandonment of Mr. Gold by affirming he does indeed care for him. He asks his son for a chance to start over as a family, but the latter refuses. Mr. Gold moves to open Pandora's Box and trap his father in it, but then, Pan pulls out an identical replica. Pan explains that he has the real Pandora's Box, since anything is possible in Neverland as long as he can imagine it into existence. He then uncaps the box and absorbs his son into it. After becoming immortal with Henry's heart, Pan leaves for his thinking tree in Pixie Woods. Assuming Henry's family will retaliate against him, he plants the box near the tree. As soon as Mary Margaret tries to reach for the box, vines grab onto her, Emma and Regina, ensnaring them against the tree trunk. Pan reveals the thinking tree is quite special to him since it's where he abandoned his son, Mr. Gold, who he no longer has to worry about since he's in the box. Since the thinking tree kills those who feel regret, he brings up each woman's past regrets, but only Regina proclaims she regrets nothing. She rips herself and her allies free from the vines, and then tears out Henry's heart from Pan's chest. While Pan is collapsed on the ground, she also grabs the box before escaping with Emma and Mary Margaret. They hurry to the Jolly Roger, where Regina returns the heart to Henry, reviving him. During the ship ride home, Neal releases Mr. Gold from the box and the two reconcile. Below deck, Pan tries to rip away Henry's shadow, but Mr. Gold intervenes by uncapping the box. Moments before Pan can be absorbed into the box, he switches bodies with Henry, causing Henry in Pan's body to be put away instead. After returning to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold seals the box in his pawnshop to prevent Pan from escaping. In Henry's body, Pan wrecks havoc on the town by freeing his Shadow, who then kills Mother Superior. The heroes, having no idea of the body switch, come to believe Pan is controlling the Shadow from within the box. Wanting answers from Pan himself, Emma steps over the townline, where Mr. Gold opens the box to release his father. Pan claims to be Henry, and as proof, he correctly tells Emma about the first time in Storybrooke that they ever connected. From this, Emma realizes her son is actually in Pan's body. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The Greek text carved into the lid of Pandora's Box says "ΛΕΙΤΟΥΡΓΕΙ ΜΕ",File:307ItsPandorasBox.png File:307DarkestEvil.png which translates as "WORKS WITH". *Alpha and Omega (Α and Ω), the first and last letters of the Greek alphabet, are carved into the side of the box.File:307LookUm.png The phrase "alpha and omega" means "the beginning and the end" and is used by Christians as a title for Jesus. |-|Cultural References= Disney *There is a hidden Mickey Mouse head on the side of the box. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "Dark Hollow", Belle claims she had heard about Pandora's Box from her books but didn't realize it was real. However, in Out of the Past, in "Truth and Daggers", Belle pretends to be a part of Samuel's scheme of trying to capture Rumplestiltskin with the box. |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *Pandora's Box is a well-known artifact from Greek mythology. It first appeared in Hesiod's Works and Days as a jar that contained all the evils in the world. Appearances }} References Category:Magic Category:Magic Neutralizers